Cheese producing textile machines of the above-identified type, preferably used for rewinding so-called dye bobbins, have been known for a long time and have been extensively described in various patent applications.
For example, German Published, Non-Examined Patent Application DE-OS 21 18 443 C2 discloses a textile machine, wherein each work station has a separate device for creeling of a large-volume delivery bobbin, for transferring this bobbin into an unwinding position, and for releasing the empty tube after rewinding to a disposal device. This so-called delivery device has three booms, which are arranged at the same distance, are seated rotatable around a horizontal axis and respectively have a bobbin holder at the ends. During the winding process, the booms are positioned in such a way that one bobbin holder with its large-volume delivery bobbin is in a winding position in the area of the work station of the textile machine, another bobbin holder is parked in a loading position where it can be equipped with a fresh delivery bobbin, and the bobbin holder of the third boom is in a drop position to transfer its empty tube to a following disposal device. During the manipulation process the delivery bobbins at times hang in an "overhead" position.
This delivery device, which has proven itself in practice, is quite elaborate in its mechanical structure. In addition, the manipulation of a large-volume delivery bobbin, which at times is moved through an "overhead" position, requires a very solid and expensive construction.